Shimano
Shimano (シマノ, Shimano)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 is one of Queen Oito's maids during their voyage in the Black Whale to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Appearance Shimano has long hair tightly tied back, an oval-shaped head, and dresses in a standard maid's robe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Personality Shimano presents herself as a quiet and reserved lady, but also she's very observant and opinionated towards not only the other Royal Princes but those she comes in contact with even for a brief moment.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 Background Shimano is an only child. Her family has served the Kakin Royal Family for generations. Her grandparents were able to fulfill their duties before they died, but Shimano's parents passed before completing their duties. They asked Shimano to dedicate herself to the Royal Family until her own death, which explains Shimano's loyalty to Queen Oito.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 Plot Succession Contest arc As one of the four maids interrogated by Kurapika after the mysterious deaths of four bodyguards, Shimano claims she knows nothing about the Succession War between the Kakin Princes. Afterward listens to the explanation from the two traitorous Royal Bodyguards about the Succession War and the tactics had for keeping surveillance on Princes born from the 2nd to the 8th. After the bodyguard Sayird's murder of the other bodyguards and tries to attack Kurapika, the Kakin Army takes Sayird for questioning while the two other maids quit, leaving only Shimano and Sandra to serve Queen Oito and Prince Woble.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 When Vincent, one of Prince Benjamin's Private Soldiers, kills Sandra, Shimano is the only remaining maid in the service of the Queen. She witnesses the fight between Vincent against Kurapika and Bill and is shocked when Kurapika uses one of his chains on Oito. Shimano later answers calls from Prince Benjamin, Prince Zhang Lei, and Prince Tubeppa. Despite Kurapika's order to answer the First Prince, Shimano directs the call to the Third Prince instead. She explains to Kurapika that she believes Benjamin to be a cold-hearted person who is not swayed by any negotiations and would probably kill them all. While, in her opinion, though Zhang Lei might be generous, he would find it disrespectful to have him waiting. Lastly, she explains that Tubeppa would use his influence to defeat the higher ranking princes while negotiating amnesty for the lower princes; but Tubeppa would not answer the phone himself. Kurapika asks for her advice about Babimyna, Vincent's substitute and Shimano suggested that they should let him it. Kurapika thanks Shimano for the advice and asks for her help in the future, to which she accepts. Later, Shimano helps the Queen and her bodyguards locate a cockroach. Once they find it, Queen Oito entrusts Woble to Shimano. While the Queen pretends she is exhausted, though she is actually manipulating the cockroach to spy into Prince Marayam's room.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367 Shimano continues to stay by Woble's side even after the Queen's outburst about the death of Prince Momoze.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 After Kurapika faints somehow causing Queen Oito to also faint, Shimano stays by the Queen's side for the entire nine hours she's unconscious. When the Queen awakens and asks where her daughter is, Shimano informs her she's in her crib close by the bed. Shimano shows concern when Kurapika suggests the Queen should use her ability to surveil Prince Tserriednich's quarters to which Queen Oito questions if his motive is for his self-preservation. However, Kurapika gives good reasons to have surveillance on the Fourth Prince and Shimano corroborates to the facts. The moment Kurapika asks for the Queen's trust, Prince Woble gets up from her crib and reaches out for Kurapika to which Shimano points out and smiles at Woble's gesture to reach out to Kurapika. Shimano continues to stay by the Queen's side as she uses her Nen ability again to try and surveil the Fourth Prince's quarters only for it to be eaten by the Prince's Guardian Spirit Beast.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 While setting the table, Shimano is startled to see Kurapika pointing a gun at her. He asks her if she is the user of Silent Majority due to her having been present also when Woble's bodyguards were killed. She protests she is innocent and that she had never heard about Nen until the day before. Kurapika apologizes to her. She wonders if Woble's Guardian Spirit Beast could not be involved, but Kurapika and Bill explain why that is impossible. The lessons then resume and Shimano remains with Oito and Woble in an adjoining room. Asked by the Queen about her motivation for remaining despite the risks, Shimano tells her of her Kakin loyal family. The two begin to chat about their respective families. When the lesson finishes for the day, Shimano returns to Room 1014. That night, she answers the telephone and informs Kurapika that the Captain of the Guards of Prince Marayam wants to speak with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 She serves dinner shortly afterward.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 Abilities & Powers Shimano has proven herself tremendously knowledgeable about the thought processes of several princes and their bodyguards, and has demonstrated the ability to use that information to choose sensible courses of action. Translations around the World References Navigation zh:島野 Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Servants Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers